Happy OFFline
by Shireisu
Summary: Kenny et Craig se lancent dans un roadtrip toxicomaniaque. Va se dessiner un paysage des States hors de la normalité, un tour dans une dimension plus underground, la jeunesse en perdition. Une vie brute, lourde et parfois poétique vient s'orchestré à leur avancé du réel hors du réel. Bienvenue dans la OFFline du quotidien.
1. Drugstore Cowboy

**Un retour dans le monde de la fanfiction avec un Craig et un Kenny en perdition. Je ne sais pas trop vers quoi ceci va aller mais se sera un genre de roadtrip distribuant les personnages de South Park hors de leur village natal.**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

**HAPPY OFFLINE**

J'écorche mon reflet de mes doigts. La vitrine remplie de bouteilles colorées me donne un air blême, bleuissant, spectre de moi même. Chui déchiré... un toxico en pleine pente. Mes yeux s'imbibent des icebergs de ce rayon réfrigérant. Vert au Titanic... ils boivent la tasse. J'm'attache du regard à un pack de bière qui m'fait de l'œil. Sec. Le désert dans un océan.

**Pfff**

Je me retourne j'ai pas de tune. Craig me regarde fixement. Dépité. Il a des poches sombres où flottent des pupilles d'un bleu délavé. On dit que je suis son jumeau... connerie. J'ai rien à voir avec lui bordel. J'complexe de ce charme de grand brûlé qui nous hante. J'sais pas si les gens nous fixent parce qu'on a des gueules de drogué ou parce que derrière nos airs de voyou il y a une beauté de Martyr... pareil à Jésus...

J'lève la tête, les néons blancs font une tâche petit à petit sur ma rétine. Je porte la main à mon cou, longe la ficelle qui l'encercle, sur mon débardeur blanc ressort une petite croix d'argent, je la sers.

**Je ne voudrais pas blasphémer, mais j'crois que Dieu a parfois un curieux sens de l'humour.**

Happé par un halo de lumière... Je voudrais me confondre à un ange...

_« Kenny ?_

_... »_

J'ai pas envie d'parler. Ma gorge se sert, la langue pâteuse, elle se colle aux muqueuses de ma bouche... J'aurais envie de chialer tant je suis mal. Il le voit, il le sait... il est un peu comme moi. Sec.

La caissière nous épie entre les lignes. Elle lit du Kafka, je crois. On se ressaisit. Craig part vers le rayon magazine, moi je me dirige côté pharmacie. Je regarde l'étalage, passe sur leurs noms barbares, récitant dans ma tête leurs propriétés prescriptives...

**Anxiolytique... Myorelaxant... Hypnotique... Anticonvulsif...**

Je mâche ces mots, d'imperceptible syllabe posée sur mes lèvres, l'œil distrait par la faune du drugstore et par ma faiblesse. J'sors une main de mes poches, furtif je saisis quelque boîte de narcotique, les enfournes bien au fond de ma large veste et retourne vers Craig, incognito.

Il a les yeux fourrés dans un magazine de mode. Il bug sur une nana super bien gaulée... il réagit même pas quand je lui tape le dos ou quand j'épelle d'une voix fade son nom. J'alterne entre la photo et son visage pétrifié... Je lui tire la manche... Rien. J'panique... commence à trépigné comme un môme ayant une envie pressante, les yeux larmoyants.

_« P'tain Craig grouille !_

_... »_

Rien. Toujours rien. J'harcèle son vêtement du poignet, passe ma main sur ma nuque. Le stress m'embarasse, et dans ma poche quelque chose pèse sur mon cœur.

**Fait chier.**

J'rapproche mon visage du sien, mes lèvres se posent sur la commissure des siennes. Il a un léger mouvement de recul, l'air exorbité comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'étrange chimère. Il regarde l'article puis moi, mes yeux l'implorent. Il prend le magazine. J'le suis comme un chien. Il paye. Je suis agité derrière lui. C'est à peine si la caissière nous a regardés. On sort.

La température nocturne nous balafre la figure. On frissonne. Hésitant. On s'éloigne. Je lui montre discrètement le fruit de la pêche. Il est brillant... j'crois qu'il est content.

On se glisse, on se faufile dans ce paysage noctambule. Les bars résonnent des basses de la musique qui s'y diffuse. Dedans, ça gigote, ça danse. C'est plein de couleur qui se mélange.

Craig est devant moi. J'ai rabaissé ma capuche depuis la sortie du drugstore, j'supporte pas ces yeux qui pèsent sur moi toute la journée. Des mèches d'un blond terne me picotent la peau de la figure. J'ai l'corps qui m'démange de plus en plus... une supplique fend mes lèvres.

_« Craig... J'suis en train de crever. »_

Il se retourne. L'air désolé.

_« OK »_

On se cale dans une ruelle informe. Des bennes à ordure s'adossent aux murs, des déchets rampent au sol parmi les dalles dégueulasses et les bouches d'égout croupies. Il fait noir, j'me pose le cul sur une benne close, Craig face à moi contre un mur jonché de vulgaires graffitis. Je lui jette une boîte de pilule. J'en ai ingurgité plusieurs. Je me laisse aller en arrière, ma tête frappe légèrement la brique crade, les yeux fermés, attendant la rédemption.

Au loin j'entends le craquement des plaquettes dans les mains de Craig, il en extrait un par un les cachetons avant de se les gober. J'entends sa glotte se serrer, il avale. J'crois qu'il m'parle...

_« Kenn', pourquoi tu m'as embrassé t-à l'heure ? »_

_« ...Pour te réveiller »_

_« ... » _

J'fouille dans une de mes poches, en tire un paquet de clopes. Machinalement je l'allume et absorbe ses vapeurs. Cercle de fumée du bouchon de ma bouche. Ça s'élève, ça s'élève vers le ciel nocturne où danse la pleine lune parmi les nuages urbains.

_« Je veux partir Craig, j'ai envie d'me barrer de cette putain de ville, il y a trop de monde qui m'regarde. Même toi tu m'regarde... arrête de m'regarder ! On prend une caisse et on s'en va. Partout. Ailleurs. Dans le désert. Il y a personne dans le désert, si ? On pourrait dormir à la belle étoile. Un vrai ciel tu vois ?... »_

_« Tu délires déjà Kenny... »_

_« On serait seul, avec des grains de sable, un soleil de plomb, une lune d'argent. Les animaux comme fourrures et les dunes comme cimetière... Il ferait bon vivre, non ? Craig, on se casse de c'te ville viens ? »_

_« T'es Rimbaud mec, tu finiras par tous nous mener en enfer... »_

Je n'écoute pas ce qu'il me dit. Je suis déjà sur mes jambes, vers l'avenue principale. Il y a une voiture, une vieille Ford, 4x4 sablé. Une barre de fer à la main, je brise la vitre sèchement. M'infiltre. Craig est derrière, il m'observe, me suit, claque la porte derrière lui. J'suis sous le volant jouant l'électronicien. Le moteur démarre. Ma main goûte le cuire du volant, glisse subrepticement.

**Ronronne chaton... pars pour la liberté**.

_« Passe par chez moi avant. »_

_« Hn_

_... »_


	2. The Homeland

Kenny a piqué du nez pendant qu'on roulait. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait crever. J'l'ai fait s'arrêter et ai pris sa place pendant qu'il se peloter comme un chat à côté, dans un sommeil agité.

On se connaît depuis le berceau et j'ai toujours été derrière lui dans ses délires. Les deux doigts de la main. En y repensant, il est vite parti en couille : sexe, dépendance aux médocs, à la nicotine, à l'alcool et enfin aux drogues pure. Et moi, plus modéré, je le suivais malgré tout, je voulais pas qu'il se sente seul. Ç'avait toujours été lui et moi.

Je passe ma main sur le visage, la fatigue me traque, mais on arrive chez moi. Rue résidentielle, les maisons s'enchaînent et se ressemblent toute. Le même gazon, la même boite à lettres, les mêmes architectures. Blanc à la toiture brune. Parqué dans l'uniformisation. Mais, comme le dit Kenny dans ses moments de lucidité, _« il vaut mieux vivre parmi des clones que dans les ghettos où je traîne, au moins, là, tu as l'impression de vivre correctement ! »._

Je me gare. L'aube se lève tout juste. Je trifouille le dessous de volant, le moteur se calme. Kenny s'est apaisé. La figure calme. Je porte ma main vers lui, réajuste quelques mèches rebelles. Il remue légèrement. Je le laisse là assoupi. L'air est frais. Je rentre dans la baraque.

_« J'suis rentré_

_... »_

**Crétin... ils sont en vacance. La maison est vide...**

Je monte les escaliers. C'est vraiment mort comme décoration. Vert olive, marin, ocre. Tu t'sens crevé, j'suis pas un poisson qui ne se souvient pas du seul paysage de son aquarium. Je jette un œil dans la chambre de ma sœur, son lit est vide, encore défait.

**Connerie de classe verte**.

Ma chambre... C'est un bordel monstre. J'm'assois sur le rebord du lit, impeccable. J'écoute le silence. En bas j'entends la porte claquée. Kenny a dû se réveiller, il doit se caler dans la cuisine à m'attendre faire mes petites affaires.

Je vide mon armoire dans un sac de voyage qui traîne là. Dans cette avalanche il y a des vêtements de Kenny, à force de dormir chez moi il a laissé pas mal de ce qu'il lui appartient. J'descends, chargé. Dans la cuisine Kenny a les bras croisés sur la table, les yeux grands ouverts fixant comme un abruti la carafe d'eau.

_« Bien dormis ? »_

_« ...J'suis déchiré. »_

_« Sans déconner ! Mange un peu, on se casse après. »_

_« On se casse ? Pour aller où ? »_

_« Dans ton désert tu t'souviens ? »_

_« Ah ouais_

_... »_

Je suis hyperactif. Kenny bug sur le sac que je viens de poser sur la table. Je m'attelle à lui préparer un bol de céréales. Pépite mielleuse dans son océan lacté. Ca fou un peu d'couleurs. Il mange doucement, déguste comme un affamé. Je remplis un sac de victuailles : barres énergétiques, biscuits apéritifs, chips, bouteilles d'eau. Je vais dans le salon, une enveloppe est posée à mon intention, elle est épaisse. Je regarde à l'intérieur, il y a un mot et une belle liasse de billets. J'enfourne tout ça dans ma poche intérieure. Je vais m'asseoir en face de Kenny, un bol de céréales rempli pour ma pomme.

_« T'as l'air vénère Craig. On dirait qu't'as l'diable dans les yeux »_

_« Arrête avec ta poétique de merde et mange. »_

**J'sais même pas moi même pourquoi j'ai les nerfs ma famille abonnée absente, solitaire dans la présence. Moi et Kenny on est pareils...**

J'm'enfile ce qui doit être des antidépresseurs avant de finir le bol.

_« Tu t'prends les premières heures de route Kenny, va falloir que je dorme. Va te prendre une douche, ça te réveillera, j'irais après. »_

Il opine du chef. Il se dirige déjà vers la salle d'eau en traînant les pieds. Sans gène, il se déshabille déjà sur le chemin, laissant ces vêtements traînés sur le sol comme des vestiges d'une vieille bataille. L'eau commence à s'écouler, chaudière en route. Je m'attarde sur la porte qu'il n'a pas fermée, l'eau passant sur son corps rossé de plusieurs cicatrices blanchâtres.

Je vais enfourner dans un sac plastique un kit de survie, médocs, carte, lampe torche, pognon, bloc note, chargeur -on ne sait jamais. Je ramasse les affaires de Kenny et les jette dans le panier de linge sale. Je garde sa veste sur le bras et vais lui poser des vêtements propres directement dans la pièce. Il me regarde se frottant la peau frénétiquement de savon, même pas surpris.

Quand il finit, je prends sa place dans la cabine, l'eau ruisselle, de l'autre côté il s'habille. Je patauge dans une eau savonneuse, une légère teinte jaune met en branle la transparence du liquide avant de se faire ingurgiter par la bouche d'écoulement.

Je me rhabille. Je sors torse nu, une serviette épongeant frénétiquement mes cheveux. Kenny est assis sur la troisième marche de l'escalier. Je jette la serviette dans la corbeille. Enfile mon haut puis ma veste.

_« On y va ? »_

Il hoche la tête. Je prends les sacs, les poses à l'arrière de la Ford, j'ai ajouté deux couvertures polaires à l'équipement. Kenny s'attelle à faire démarrer le moteur. Je m'installe à côté. Ferme les yeux. Il regarde la carte. La voiture vrombit.

On est parti en grande inconnue.


	3. Ghost Dance

Soleil d'argile, sa luminosité froisse mes paupières. Son halo à l'horizon de la carte que je tiens ouverte. Je suis allongé sur le capot du 4x4, il fait chaud, je me suis dégagé de ma veste, elle est comme une peau de bête sur laquelle je me repose. Mes bras dénudés se cuivrent, mes yeux bleus transit dans la recherche d'un itinéraire quelconque.

On s'est arrêté en plein milieu d'un morceau de désert. On a facilement fait 700 miles en deux jours depuis Denver jusqu'au sud-ouest du Texas. Craig se fume une clope à côté de moi, assis sur le par-choc. Son torse absorbe les rayons du soleil, comme un affamé.

_« Tu m'fais passer une taf Craig ? »_

Il me met la clope au bec, j'aspire longuement avant qu'il la reprenne en bouche. Un nuage de fumée vient se percuter à la carte, toujours levé en parasol. Je finis par lâcher le papier, regardant le ciel bleu tout en me grillant les rétines.

Des arbres rabougris, des champs de caillasse, dunes rocailleuses. La route est déserte. C'est un immense lézard rampant, qui luit de mirages aux horizons, de fausses étendues d'eau. Personne plusieurs miles à la ronde. De rares voitures étincelantes traverse à toute vitesse, des gars, la radio à fond, le bras en travers la vitre ouverte, lunette noire de bonhomme. Il nous regarde sur le bas côté en train de nous prélasser. Craig leur fait un fuck. On a de la chance, personne ne c'est arrêté pour nous casser la gueule.

_« Tu devrais arrêter de les provoquer ou pourrait se prendre un retour de flamme. »_

_« Faut bien que j'fasse passer le temps, j'me fais chier... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'on est dans ton paradis ? »_

_« Profite ! Y a personne ici, on est tranquille ! »_

_« Profiter de quoi ? Des grains de sable ? Tu veux que j'baise avec des cactus ? »_

_« Tss... gamin. »_

_« Moi aussi j't'aime. »_

Il jette le mégot. Pioche une petite bouteille d'eau. Il s'en vide une bonne moitié sur le visage. Ça luit aux rayons solaires, million de perles dans les cheveux, il y passe sa main lestement. Sa goutte de tous ses épis. J'balade ma main sur son torse humide et dégoulinant, doucement, sensuellement.

_« T'sais qu't-est beau tout trempé ? J'ose même pas t'imaginer suant à grosses gouttes, suant sous mes coups... Ah ! Arrête ! »_

J'viens d'être électrocuté par un corps étranger. Craig m'a versé le reste de la bouteille directe sur l'entrejambe. Il a le regard hilare derrière sa fausse mine outrée.

_« J'vais te calmer les ardeurs moi Kenn'! »_

**Putain ! Il va me le payer l'enfoiré...**

_« On dirait que tu t'es pissé dessus kennybaby »_

J'ai les yeux gros comme des billes à la sortie de ce surnom. Craig a dit ça de sa voix la plus sarcastique. J'ai juste envie de l'étrangler. J'me jette sur lui. Ça finit dans les cailloux et la poussière à se battre entre amitié et adrénaline. Il prend le dessus, me plaque, me maintient les poignets au sol. Il a un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

_« Va te changer sale gosse. »_

Il relâche la pression. Se relève, je me redresse sur les coudes, le regarde de défi, lui se marre en biais. Il a toujours le dessus en affrontement direct. Je me lève à mon tour, dépité.

**J'te déteste...**

* * *

Au milieu de rien on a foutu le feu. Les branches craquent sous la lèche des mèches. Brasier nocturne. J'suis en tailleur habillé d'un caleçon, mon pantalon étendu sur la portière ouverte de la caisse. J'ai vidé une plaquette de médocs. Des yeux, je la regarde se recroqueviller dans le foyer. Aujourd'hui, je me suis senti assez bien, mais avec la nuit j'm'angoisse. Les poings sur les genoux, cranté comme un revolver qui se dé-clique pour la prochaine balle. Au dessus le ciel est ténèbres, la lune se décroche la mâchoire, et les étoiles dégueule de brillance pointilliste. On peut voir toutes les constellations, j'en ai d'jà fait la liste trois fois...

**Le Cygne, le Dragon, la Grande Ourse, la Girafe...**

J'arrive pas à dormir. La couverture polaire me recouvre les chevilles, et moi j'alimente le feu de quelques réserves de bois. Craig respire régulièrement à quelque mètre de moi. Lui il dort. Je lance un tison de bois dans le brasier, il crépite plus fort, éjecte quelque cendre enflammée sur le sol rocailleux. Rougeoyante, petit à petit elle se consume et se confond aux autres cailloux.

**Pfff**

J'm'agite et Craig semble s'en rendre compte. Il me regarde, les yeux encore dans le coltar.

_« Tu dors pas ? »_

_« Question con... j'y arrive pas. »_

_« Le désert ne t'fais pas changer tes insomnies. »_

_« Faut croire ouais_

_... »_

Le feu me bourre les rétines. Mes écouteurs accrochés à mes oreilles diffusent, à bas volume, sa musique brûlante et hypnotique. Hors de moi c'est le silence. Juste le crépitement et cette maigre musique saharienne. Craig s'occupe les mains. Il tape des gourdins contre un bout de bois plus massif. Le son qui s'en écoule est matte, métronomique.

**Ça y est, j'commence, à délirer. J'ai l'impression d'voir des ombres danser dans l'feu... et puis le sol il devient mouvant !... J'me fais bouffer!**

Je me lève brusquement. Craig a ripé sur une arythmie, mais continue son petit jeu. J'ai le souffle cours. Petit à petit les percussions de Craig s'unissent à la musique dans ma tête. C'est enivrant.

Ma figure commence à bouger dans la nuit, elle s'allonge et s'enfonce, s'allume et se ronge. Je suis comme dans une ronde ritualiste bercé par un tambourinaire aborigène. Autour du feu je suis défoncé et mes gestes se meuvent en pas de danse. J'commence à gindre d'étrange incantation d'une langue venu de l'espace. Craig est hilare à me voir comme un singe, mais c'est comme si je ne le voyais pas. Je me démarque par terre, j'ai l'impression que l'ombre de ma tête éméchée fait comme une tête de lion fou rugissant dans toute la savane endormie. J'm'éclate.

D'un coup je commence à papillonner. Usé.

J'ai comme du flou dans les carreaux...

Quand j'tombe, je n'sens plus rien à par une lointaine respiration.

Fondu au noir...

Black out.


	4. I ask, Ô God

Passé deux jours en plein milieu du désert et la quasi-totalité de nos vivres épuisés j'ai réussi à convaincre Kenny pour partir dans un lieu plus urbain. On a beaucoup roulé, malgré un nouveau plein la jauge était déjà quasi vide. Mais on arrive à Santa Fe, en plein Nouveau-Mexique !

**Enfin la civilisation je commençais à péter un plomb au milieu de jaune crevé.**

C'est coloré, chaleureux, la bonne transition après le tendre désert de Kenny. Malgré tout, il regarde par la vitre ouverte avec un regard boudeur les maisons en brique adobe.

**À croire qu'il aurait voulu crever dans son foutu désert.**

Je vais garer la voiture quelque part. Maintenant qu'on est dans une ville on ne peut plus cette caisse fracturée avec toutes nos affaires dedans. Demain elle aurait peut-être de nouveaux conducteurs. J'enfourne ce qui traîne dans le sac et le met à l'épaule pour sortir, Kenny à ma suite s'étirant comme un grand chat.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »_

_« On va se boire un verre ! Ça fait trois nuits que j'en rêve ! »_

Enthousiaste je me mets en route. Le crépuscule perce l'horizon. Le ciel est assez incroyable avec ses rouges et ses violets. La ville se confond bien avec le paysage. Je vois Kenny fixé un immense monument, resplendissant que plus avec le tard. Sans doute une cathédrale.

_« On peut y faire un tour avant ? »_

D'un geste de tête il me montre le bâtiment. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il était croyant. Dès qu'il y a un lieu de culte, il se sent le besoin de s'y rendre déposer des bougies. Pourtant, il est loin d'être très fair-play avec les règles de l'église...

**C'est ptet parce que Dieu a toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance à le sortir de la merde...**

J'hausse les épaules, j'en ai rien à foutre. C'est pas le temps qui nous manque après tout. Vu de l'extérieur le bâtiment est beau... rien d'extraordinaire pour une cathédrale hormis l'absence des deux flèches. Je suis pas un grand fan des lieux de culte ni même de l'architecture en général, j'admets seulement cette paix inhérente peut-être transcender par l'expérience collective.

**Voilà que les cours de philo viennent poser leurs grains de sel...**

Kenny se rue presque à l'intérieur. Fuyant la populace plus ou moins touristique autour. J'prends l'temps de regarder. Une fois dedans je n'suis même pas ébahi, c'est assez banal dans le fond. Kenny c'est assis dans le premier rang. Je vais pour le rejoindre. Ses lèvres remuent le semblant d'une prière. Les mains jointes sous le menton, il enserre sa petite croix d'argent. Je m'assois nonchalamment à ses côtés, les bras étendus sur le long du dossier. Je ne suis pas croyant, mais quand j'entends Kenny murmurer ses prières ça me repose... il a une voix agréable et chaude.

_« J'ai demandé à Dieu la force pour atteindre le succès  
Il m'a rendu faible, afin que j'apprenne humblement à obéir.  
J'ai demandé la santé pour faire de grandes choses  
Il m'a donné l'infirmité pour que je fasse des choses meilleures.  
J'ai demandé la puissance pour obtenir l'estime des hommes  
Il m'a donné la faiblesse afin que j'éprouve le besoin de Dieu.  
J'ai demandé un compagnon pour ne pas vivre seul  
Il m'a donné un cœur afin que je puisse aimer tous mes frères.  
J'ai demandé toutes les choses qui pourraient réjouir ma vie  
J'ai reçu la vie, afin que je puisse me réjouir de toutes choses.  
Je n'ai rien reçu de ce que j'avais demandé  
Mais j'ai reçu tout ce que j'avais espéré.  
Presque en dépit de moi-même  
Les prières que je n'avais pas formulées  
Ont été exaucées.  
Je suis, parmi les hommes.  
Le plus richement comblé ! »_

Il s'est ensuite levé. Je le suis, silencieux, les mains derrière la tête. Il dépose une bougie prés de la vierge, émet une prière muette et se tourne vers moi, l'air plus calme. La croyance et les médocs, à ma connaissance y a que ça qui arrive à calmer ces angoisses. Il essaye de le cacher quand il possède ses moyens, mais faut être vraiment con pour voir qu'il est pas bien dans sa tête ce môme.

On sort pour se rendre dans un bar, pas trop agité. Pas l'âge pour commander de l'alcool, je suis dégoûté, j'avais zappé. On se retranche sur le coca-cola. Des verres remplis à raz-bord, verre incrusté du rouge de la marque, verre avec une tranche de citron dans le fond. Le goût se fait plus doux.

Un gars nous fixe depuis qu'on est rentré ici. Moins abîmé, il doit avoir, malgré tout, un ou deux ans de plus. Blond, les cheveux en brousse, portant une chemise verte parsemée d'incrustation florale. Il a l'air nerveux... J'le fixe à mon tour, il détourne le regard.

_« On dort où ce soir ? »_

_« J'sais pas. Soit on fait les clodos dans la voiture soit on s'prend une chambre. »_

_« M'faut d'la cam Craig... »_

_« Faut que tu calmes ta conso... on est plus à Denver niveau réseau on est à sec et puis la tune, ça pousse pas sur les arbres... »_

_« Faut au moins qu'on achète un truc à une pharmacie ! »_

Kenny est définitivement accroc. Et je peux pas faire grand-chose. J'ai pas beaucoup consommé à part de la nicotine ces derniers jours.

_« Hm... excuse-moi ?... Ah~ !_

J'hausse un sourcil. Le mec qui nous fixait. Kenny le regarde à moitié absent.

_« Qu'est-ce tu veux ? »_

_« Hm... j'aime bien vos physiques et je m'demandais si... »_

_« On n'est pas des pédales mec. Va faire ta rapine ailleurs ! »_

_« Ah~ ! Non c'est pas ça, j'suis artiste et je cherche de nouveaux modèles pour une performance... demain soir. »_

Tout le long de la conversation, j'écarquille les yeux, Kenny ne participe même pas, il ne fait qu'observer ce garçon trembler. Il semble toqué un max.

_« Une performance ? »_

_« Oui eh... je fais une démonstration en huit clos, cela me sert d'annonce pour la fête des Morts. »_

_« Et ça consiste à quoi ? »_

_« C'est de la peinture corporelle d'une certaine manière... il faut pas avoir peur de la nudité... »_

_« Ça ressemble à un truc de pédale quand même... Kenny tu veut qu'on l'fasse ? »_

_« On n'a rien d'autre à faire... mais on a quoi en échange ? »_

_« Ah~ !... Vous voudriez quoi ? »_

_« Des médocs ! »_

J'crois que le p'tit artiste n'a pas compris, la soudaine excitation de Kenny, cette flamme dans les yeux... Il reste interdit un temps, clignant d'un œil frénétiquement. Il ne semble pas pouvoir bien se contrôler...

**Lui, faire de la peinture ? Ça va être un massacre oui**.

« C'est d'accord. Venez demain matin à cette adresse, c'est en centre ville. »

Il dépose une carte de physique sobre et graphique, noir avec des arabesques vertes et or suivis de l'adresse, la « profession », le contact et le nom. Assez étrange d'ailleurs : Tweek Tweak, à penser qu'il s'agit d'un pseudonyme...


	5. Dìa de Muertos

_« Kenny, je te voudrais comme attraction. »_

Lorsque Tweek me dit ça, j'ai eu peur, il m'a gardé à l'écart de Craig toute la journée, dans une antichambre qui précède ce qui doit être le lieu d'exposition. Il me tient en aveugle, jusqu'à l'heure d'ouverture je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend. J'ai entendu pester Craig derrière la porte lorsqu'on lui a interdit de venir me voir.

_« Kenny, n'oublie pas qu'une fois prés, tu es le meneur du cortège, tu es comme une œuvre visitant son propre musée. Et pense bien à ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt. »_

Tweek ,quand il est sérieux, sait calmer tous ces tocs paranoïaques la maîtrise de son corps à dû être un handicape quant il c'est lancé dans l'art. À ce que j'ai compris il est le leader d'un collectif de performeurs visuel.

J'attends maintenant, habillé d'un truc genre robe de chambre de satin noir, derrière j'ai seulement un boxer de cuire noir ultra serré... Juste avant Tweek m'a dit de me prendre une douche et de me raser entièrement... J'ai peur de m'être engagé dans un truc que je n'assumerais pas... malgré tout j'attends le début des festivités.

Je me suis ingurgité des calmants comme s'il ne s'agissait que de simple clope. Le monde est un peu comme de la guimauve, molletonneux comme des nuages, fluide comme un ruban dans le vent... J'suis à deux d'ram, chute de fps je reçois les informations de mon environnement avec une latence béate et contemplative. J'ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui arrive, je suis juste docile à ce qu'on me demande, même si dans le fond j'ai un peu peur, la peur est à la bourre et je suis déjà en place.

_« Ferme les yeux Kenny... »_

J'obtempère.

C'est tout noir en moi... Y a plein de paramécies lumineuses collées sur ma rétine. Je remue des paupières pour les chasser, elles bougent, je les suis des pupilles fermées. Une odeur vient me remuer le cœur et les narines, il y a ce fond basique de détergent, elle est liquide, attachante. Je me sens comme shooté à l'essence, ça se nimbe de ces arcs-en-ciel sur goudron dans ma tête. J'dois être un peu hypersensible parfois... Le fluide me nappe tout le visage, et chaque pore de peau ressent le passage d'un pinceau en ski, ça glisse le long de mon corps, de la tête au pied. Un frisson remonte mon échine. Ça me glace la colonne quand cette chose la remonte...

Tweek me murmure que je peux ouvrir les yeux. Il y a quelque spectateur, des curieux s'étant immiscé voir le spectacle dans l'antichambre. Dehors j'entends crier quelque racoleur pour l'évent. Mon visage me parait poisseux. Quand j'baisse les yeux je suis devenu noir, un noir de marré avec des lèches maronneuse, j'dois avoir l'air d'un piaf prit dans du mazout. Tweek m'a peinturluré tout le corps. Le temps que sa sèche en bas il s'attelle, avec un pinceau à me gribouiller la figure, la poitrine, le torse, le dos, les bras. Puis tout le bas. J'suis un cadavre sans chaire. Mise à nue, les os qui dégueulent. Tweek imite mon squelette.

Le temps passe et les arabesques se multiplient sur le fond noir. Je dois avoir l'air d'une de ces carcasses hautes en couleur du jour des Morts. J'aimerais m'voir dans la glace. Mes cheveux blonds doivent faire zarb...

Tweek s'est arrêté en souriant. Il a fini. Je suis de nouveau libre avec ma nouvelle mue. Il m'ouvre les portes je passe. C'est sombre. Des ombres d'arche de-ci, de-là portant des projecteurs de lumière colorés. J'suis fluorescent. Ma carcasse luminescente comme une luciole.

Je marche comme un visiteur, et une foule de curieux me suivent. Il y a des podiums pleins de mes semblables, squelette humain. Ch'ui halluciné, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un délire Burtonesque. D'la mort comique partout. Il y a comme du tango argentin craché par les amplis. J'ai une furieuse envie de danser encore. C'est chaud, ça brûle. Juste une furieuse envie de répondre au rythme. J'cherche Craig des yeux. Tout est irréel. La peinture fluorescente sur les modèles me foute du bleu, du vert et du rouge plein les rétines.

Y a beaucoup de monde... J'commence à paniquer. Mon corps tremble. J'suis seul dans ce monde de merveilleux malsain. Ma tête se tourne d'un côté puis de l'autre, je cherche sans trouver quoique ce soit auquel me raccrocher.

**P'tain, où tu t'caches vieux... j'ai besoin de toi.**

Je passe, des crânes me regardent, des ossements craquent, se tournent à mon passage. Ils ont des gueules d'arlequin mort depuis perpet'. Certains se meuvent au rythme de la musique, d'autre son pétrifié dans une simulation théâtrale. Sculpture humaine, Rodin décortiqué de sa pierre. Peinture en trois dimensions, il y a le Caravage qui côtoie Dix.

**J'ai l'impression d'halluciné dans la réalité... halluciné vrai... Réalité hallucinée...**

J'me tiens le crâne.

**Je veux mourir.**

Dans un coin, je sens un regard plus brûlant que tous les autres, il m'écorche. Je me dirige vers là. On dirait un diable. Sa peau est marquée d'arabesque flamme tirant jusqu'au bleu de son regard. Rouge et bleu. Un incendie m'électrise. J'ai des poussins piaillant le long de mon échine. Je le reconnais à ses mèches corbeaux. Il me tend la main, je la saisis. Il m'attire, Gabriel Craig, mon sauveur, venant s'avilir aux enfers par amour, par foi.

**Tends la main d'une rose, je m'y enfoncerais ses épines, voir mon sang rouge pour qu'elle éclose, et coule de mes pêchées intimes.**

Craig me tient, une main sur mon front. J'suis fiévreux. Tout paraît normal. Une attraction dans les limbes. Il se penche, ses mèches viennent se fondre dans les miennes. La sueur perle entre nous. Il chuchote...

_« T'en fais pas Kenny, j'suis là maintenant... »_

Sans lui, j'crois que j'serais perdu...


	6. Clandestino

**Clandestino**

Poing fermé à attraper le soleil rasant du crépuscule. Le tatouage au henné lézarde ma peau en vestige d'ossement. Ch'ui couché dans l'herbe cramé d'un terrain vague. Y'a des wagons pleins de rouille qui attende sur les railles, des conteneurs font des montagnes colorées. La plupart sont marqués de grosses majuscules blanches : BNSF.

J'entends des pas. Kenny me jette une enveloppe alourdie d'espèce sur le ventre. Il est encore tout noir. Capuche rabaissée, un foulard tête-de-mort cachant le bas de son visage. Il a une putain d'allure. Sombre derrière sa veste orange. Il s'assoit en tailleur prés de moi. Le soleil disparaît à l'horizon.

_« Tweek nous souhaite bon voyage... Et il nous remercie. »_

_« Normal. »_

Le silence s'installe vite. Depuis qu'on est parti du Colorado, j'ai l'impression que la parole nous crève. J'réajuste ma tête contre le sac. On a fait l'plein de vivre. Disparaître ce soir. Voyageur clandestin parmi les trains d'nuit. Notre destination ? Une grande ville.

Kenny sort de sa poche du papier à rouler, un briquet, du tabac, et une barre cuivrée entourés de cellophane. Il pose le tout sur le sol et commence à construire le patron d'un pet'. Il déchire un bout d'carton. Puis il déroule la barre de cheat, l'effrite à coup d'allume-feu sur un bon tronçon, les petits morceaux dans sa paume. Il tasse le tabac et le cheat sur le pet, la cloisonne habilement de sa langue. Il crame ce qui dépasse et l'allume. Ça s'embrase, tous les petits filaments se rétractent, calcinés. Première bouffée de chaleur, fumée de plaisir.

_« Où t'as choppé ça ? »_

_« J'croisé un dealer, j'ai un peu pris sur notre paye pour le voyage. »_

_« Tu m'laisses une taffe ? »_

De main en main on s'échange le pétard. Mon corps laisse effondrer ses tensions. À peine finie Kenny en roule un nouveau et recommence. Le temps passe et le ciel est devenu noir. C'est le quatrième qu'on absorbe, il n'en reste déjà plus rien. Entre mes lèvres j'inhale ces vapeurs libératrices. Ch'ui béat comme un Bouddha, et Kenn' et zen comme une baleine échouée sur sa banquise.

_« Craig ?... J'peux ?... »_

_« Fait toi plaise'. »_

J'réagis pas quand il me monte, il a ses cheveux blonds qui m'tombe sur la gueule, et ses yeux qui envahissent les miens. Je retourne le pet, le carton en dehors. Tout l'équilibre de Kenny est porté sur ses jambes et ses genoux, il à la bouche devant la cheminée du joint qu'il camisole de ses mains. J'souffle lentement, il a tout qui lui vient dans la gueule et dans le pif. Sa se consume, il n'reste bientôt plus rien et il s'effondre, la tête dans l'creux d'ma nuque. J'porte ma main à la bouche et jette le bout d'cadavre narcotique.

Je frissonne, l'air, avec la nuit, est devenu froid, mes extrémités semblent gelées. Kenny lui est un tison, bouillant tout contre moi. Des bruits d'moteur roulent en une cadence lente et hypnotique. Je me redresse sur mes coudes, Kenny grogne de son sommeil perturbé. J'remue son épaule. Il cligne des yeux, j'me perds dans un océan de jade, délice de chinoiserie dans des pupilles noyées.

_« Faut qu'on chope un train Kenn. »_

Il se lève tant bien que mal, je prends le gros sac de voyage sur les épaules et on commence à marcher le long de la voie ferrée. Nos pas craquent contre le gravier.

Nos dos illuminés des phares puissants d'une machine en train de démarrer. J'suis attentif. Le train passe son nez devant nous. Les wagons se suivent les uns derrière les autres. Kenny se met à courir, il se jette et attrape une rambarde. Il me regarde, tendant sa main, je cours vers lui, le train prend peu à peu de la vitesse, j'accélère pour ne pas me faire distancer. J'attrape sa main, il me hisse. Juché entre deux wagons marchandises on se glisse le long des parois, jouant un peu avec nos vie. On se cale dans l'un des convois pleins de caisses empilées. On laisse la porte de taule ouverte, la lueur de la lune filtre à l'intérieur et pose son ombre blanche.

Assis contre la porte, une jambe battant l'air rasant le sol en déroulé, je regarde Kenny faire le con. Il se hisse sur le toit du train. Il est loin, saute d'un wagon à l'autre, espèce de squelette orange qui joue les pitres funambules. Il délire encore à faire la roue sur un train en pleine course. Y'a comme une boule qui enfle dans mon ventre, cette méchante trouille qu'il lui arrive une merde... entre nous, j'ai souvent peur pour deux quand c'n'est pas lui qu'à peur des autres.

D'puis une heure qu'on est là le temps c'est gâté et des nuages sont venu assombrir le ciel. Un orage d'été gonfle la nue de colère sèche.

J'me penche vers le vide. Kenny est sorti d'mon champ de vision. Un frisson me traverse l'échine. Je me hisse à mon tour sur le toit. Le train bifurque, Kenny est loin devant, et dans un éclair laiteux je vois la flamme de ses vêtements danser dans le bleu de la nuit.

**...Dieu l'a toujours eu à la bonne...**


	7. D'Angelo

J'ai sommeil. Des poches creusent mon regard, mais j'crois qu'on peut rien voir avec cette peinture noir et blanche. J'ai l'impression de puer la mort. Me tuer dans ma propre chair. J'voudrais être un serpent et muet ma peau en de luisasnte et magnifisque écailles, lustrsée et neuves... D'un autre côté, je n'suis plus moi même et les coups d'œil glissent sur moi.

J'ai la gueule dans les grattes-ciel, les mains renfrognées dans les poches et j'entends au loin Craig parlementer avec un mec du service de sécurité d'un strip-club.

Il est tard et d'puis qu'on est à L.A. Craig veut absolument se faire du bien aux yeux. J'crois qu'ça lui manque les nanas en petites tenues. On n'a pas choppé depuis qu'on est parti, j'crois qu'on n'sais même pas branler. I' doit être en manque... Craig sort un billet qu'il glisse dans la poche du bull-dog. Il nous laisse passer satisfait. J'fronce un sourcil, avançant, les bras derrière la tête.

_« Tu lui as donné combien ? »_

_« 50$. »_

_« T'es sérieux ? »_

_« Écoute on est à L.A. Non ? La cité des anges, autant se faire plaisir peu importe ce que ça me coûte. Et c'soir on va à l'hôtel! »_

J'me tais, il ne montre aucune fragilité à sa détermination, j'ai l'droit qu'à m'taire et l'suivre quand il est comme ça. On change les rôles.

Ambiance tamisée dans l'ombre, tout se contourne d'un halo rose. Le jazz pornographique est monté par les cris des hommes, jappements animaux. On se cale au bar, le comptoir est long, très long. Les verres sur les bords, place net au centre. Une fille y déambule en petite tenue, sous les yeux avides. Je n'la regarde pas. Le barman agite son shaker frénétiquement, le rai du mouvement imprimé sur la rétine. Il vide le contenu dans des verres à pied rempli de glace pilée. Bleu de turquoise dans l'aube rose de la boîte...

**Blue Hawaiian...**

Craig m'en fait toujours servir un, j'adore ce cocktail, j'adore croquer les morceaux de glaçon pendant que l'alcool liquide anesthésie et ma bouche et ma gorge. Au fond de l'œsophage, dans l'estomac, j'ai comme une patinoire.

Craig à l'œil noyé dans les pas félin de la gonzesse. Déjà absorbé par les corps des anges érotiques.

J'me souviens encore d'une anecdote, un cours de géométrie, au fond d'la classe, un magazine de cul sous la table, et la prof stagiaire expliquant à des sourds Dieu sait quelles inepties. Craig avait le rouge aux joues à chaque page que l'on tournait, il avait la main dans son fut à se masser la queue, et i m'disait : « t'sais Ken' moi j'en ai rien à branler des lignes droites d'un carré ou d'un rectangle, préfère les courbes, c'est juste parfait, comme un cercle dans l'quel on a envie d'rentrer p'tain. »

J'vois des talons passer sous mon nez, espèce d'aiguille Cendrillon, cristal rose, blason de dépucelage. J'remonte le long de ces jambes galbe, culotte ou mousseline, corset rouge, peau blême. Elle à la gorge d'un oiseau chanteur, les lèvres d'une sirène, et les cheveux noirs d'une geisha. À côté, Craig n'en peut plus, il la regarde, elle le regarde, danse pour lui, se trémousse, se baisse les jambes écartées. Craig lui glisse des billets dans la culotte.

Mon verre est à moitié vide. Je l'fini d'une traite et sors. Dehors la nuit est blanche. J'm'assois contre le mur de l'entrée. L'affluence est moindre, tout le monde est d'dans. Le mec de la sécu fume accoudé à la barrière. I'm regarde surpris.

_« Tu viens d'où p'tit gars pour être looké comme ça ? »_

_« Santa Fe, je jouais les modèles pour un gars. »_

_« Santa Fe ?_

_... »_

Il siffle, j'crois qu'il est impressionné. Tous les amerloques n'ont pas le trip dans l'sang.

_«... C'pas la porte à côté ça. Et vous venez faire quoi ici, toi et ton pote ? »_

_« Pff, j'sais pas, du tourisme, on a pas réfléchi, on a prit l'premier train, la première destination et voilà. »_

_« Carpe diem hein ? »_

_« Hm... si on veut. J'peux vous d'mandez une clope monsieur ? »_

Il éclate de rire, mais i'm file une cigarette et c'est l'plus important. Il doit s'faire chier à faire ce boulot tous les soirs. On fume comme des pompiers, me demandant d'lui raconter notre voyage. Vaguement j'lui narre une Odyssée moderne avec toutes les p'tites conneries d'la littérature, péripétie, développement, psychologie des personnages, une belle histoire pour endormir les enfants, il n'y voit que du feu, moi j'lui mets d'la poudre yeux. On m'dit beau parleur, c'est d'l'ironie pour dire que j'suis un sacré menteur.

J'porte ma main à ma croix pendant que je finis l'histoire. Mon ventre se serre, et mon cœur accélère, ça me fou la trouille la manière avec laquelle je mens. Si Dieu doit m'punir c'est de ce péché, mais j'fais rêver les autres, leurs yeux quand j'raconte de la merde s'illuminent, ils voyagent par procuration, et j'ai l'impression de les entendre chanter du Rihana qui résonne jusqu'au fond d'ma tête.

**Just gonna stand and watch me burn**

**Well that's right beacause I like the way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

**Well that's right I love the way you lie**

J'suis Eminem qui raconte d'la soupe pour se faire excuser. On se fait lyrique pour excuser nos fautes, mais en vrai on sait que c'est qu'un mirage, on est désert au fond d'nous même. Vide, rêche, poussiéreux, mais on n'peut pas vivre seul, alors on ment pour qu'on reste prêt d'nous.

De suite j'enchaîne sur un autre sujet, je veux m'faire oublier. Oublier ma manière de mentir, oublier ce que je cherche à cacher.

_« Vous vous faites pas chier ici, m'sieur ? »_

_« Bof, t'sais gamin, j'ai pas à m'plaindre, la nuit et belle, y a pas trop d'emmerdes dans l'coin, et puis j'suis un oiseau de nuit. C'est un boulot pour moi._

_... »_

J'l'écoute d'une oreille, une autre clope dans l'bec, i'm raconte ça vie et l'temps passe vite. Y en a qui parte et finalement c'est Craig qui sort, bras dessus, bras dessous avec une gonzesse que j'connais pas. À bien regarder elle ressemble à la fille qui chauffait mon pote. L'homme de la sécurité interpelle :

_« Hey Wendy, tu t'es trouvé un loup pour cette nuit à ce que je vois. »_

_« Salut Jimbo, ouais, il est mignon hein ? Sinon passe une bonne fin de nuit, j'y vais. »_

_« Ouais toi aussi Wendy, ton prochain service c'est demain ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« À demain alors ma belle. »_

Je m'lève, Craig m'a fait un signe de les suivre, j'suppose que ça va être notre hôte. Je m'tapote les fesses et pars saluant de la main le mec de la sécurité. Craig me présente, la fille souris, mais ça se voit qu'elle s'en fou. Les filles se foutent de ceux qui ne les regardent pas vraiment.


	8. Love Hotel

**Le chapitre était long à venir, periode d'examen d'un côté et des difficultés à savoir comment écrire ce chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture malgré tout ;)**

* * *

Wendy a 24 ans, strip-teaseuse la nuit, elle travaille dans une boîte de com le reste du temps. On entend souvent les filles faisant ce genre de taf que c'est parce qu'elles n'arrivent pas à joindre les deux bouts, ou bien que c'est afin de payer leurs études. Wendy fait ça depuis sa majorité et elle dit clairement que c'est parce qu'elle aime son corps, qu'elle aime le montrer et se faire regarder.

Son apart est sympa, décoré de rouge et de bois exotique, ça pue l'encens, mais j'aime bien. D'puis qu'on est rentré on s'bécote. Elle ne s'est pas rendu compte que j'étais 6 ans plus jeune. Avec toutes les merdes qu'on se prend Kenny et moi faut dire qu'on fait pas trop gamin.

Les draps orange zébrés de noir ont la fraîcheur du lit tout juste fait, des draps qu'on aime froisser. Ma main couche le tissu.

**Putain un lit ! Enfin un vrai lit bordel de merde!**

Comme un môme je m'y jette dessus, les ressorts s'affaissent et me soulèvent dans un rebond. Wendy est en train d'installer Ken' dans l'salon, je les entends discuter au loin, enfin, surtout elle, simple politesse. Kenny fait son homme préhistorique, méfiant et monosyllabique. Il a souvent des attitudes de bébé quand il ressent pas le bond feeling, misanthrope de nature il sait se faire agréable, s'adapter, mais il sait surtout faire le con. J'attends sur le lit, le regard au plafond, j'ai une haleine d'alcoolique.

**Un peu abusé sur les cocktails... Mais ça va, j'suis encore assez clean pour baiser.**

Wendy entre dans la chambre, un sourire amusé sur le visage, elle n'bouge pas, ses yeux me sondent le corps. J'me relève sur les coudes, une moue ravageuse fiché sur ma bouille. Elle s'approche. Les genoux rencontre le lit, elle s'affaisse, à quatre pattes jusqu'à moi, juste quelque centimètre, on se scelle la bouche et les deux paires de mains se baladent. Elle me débarrasse de mon sweat, de mon tee-shirt...

Je pus la sueur et l'alcool et le tabac froid imbibe les tissus jusqu'à ma peau. Tête renversée, j'ai d'la salive sur mes seins Wendy me les dévore, léchant, mordillant. Y a dix doigts qui passent sur mon torse, qui jouent sur la ceinture de mon caleçon rieur. J'me sens marqué, sa main comme une emprunte de rosée. Son front contre le mien, on respire fort, on se dévore l'air, chaudières en manque d'oxygène. Sa main s'est engouffrée dans mon sous-vêtement et elle me masse le sexe frottant sa paume contre mon gland. J'l'enlace de bien-être. J'ai juste envie de m'la faire. Je la retourne, elle a toujours ses mains dans mon fut, elle a juste un peu descendu le pantalon pour y laisser mes formes s'exprimer. Elle a des yeux de fauve et moi un appétit de cannibale.

Je l'ai déshabillé, mes mains de chaque côté de sa figure, agrippant les draps, je lui enfonce ma pine et j'ai l'impression de me fondre en elle, ça m'électrise tant j'avais envie de baiser ces derniers temps.

**Putain... Qu'est-ce que ça m'manquait s'te merde !...**

Kenny était accroc aux cachetons, moi j'étais le queutar sans nom, pourtant c'est lui qui m'a montré mes premiers pornos. Mais depuis quelques années, c'est lui qui hallucine et moi qui baise dans les toilettes durant les soirées...

Wendy gémit sous mes coups, j'ai le ventre verrouillé contre le sien, comme pesant sur elle, ne lui laissant que peu de force pour se déhancher, elle ne peut pas larguer son énergie, comprimé entre jouissance et frustration, j'ai le putain de monopôle de son orgasme. Quand j'saute ça m'fou la banane non seulement en bas, mais aussi sur ma gueule.

Il s'échappe de la gorge de Wendy des cris de plus en plus fort, j'la nargue en accélérant ou ralentissant ma cadence, je sais qu'elle va jouir et que moi non, et je sais que je vais la faire jouir encore et encore. Je sais aussi que Kenny doit nous entendre ce que je ne sais pas c'est si j'éprouve une excitation malsaine à le savoir, ou une gêne profonde. Il n'y a qu'une cloison entre nous et il doit se branler. Ce gars a toujours la main sur la queue.

J'pose ma main sur la bouche de Wendy, les bruits ferment leurs gueules et l'on entend que des plaintes ainsi que les claques frénétiques de la peau contre la peau. Ça fait flac-flac, humide de cyprine et de sueur.

Je l'ai mis hors d'haleine, sa peau est en feu, mais son regard est frustré de ne pas m'avoir fait venir. Maintenant adossé contre le mur, j'ai ce sourire en coin disant à quel point je m'amuse de cette situation. Elle vient me l'effacer de ses lèvres et sa langue. Liquide. Sa main me branle et son visage glisse, tout au long de ma peau. Elle me tète les seins comme si j'étais une nana ça m'électrise. Sa langue joue avec mon nombril et descend encore, je sens son piercing m'enfler la queue. Je lui baise la bouche, me trémoussant pour lui mettre jusqu'à la glotte. Wendy me masse le cul, encourageant ma culbute. Maintenant j'ferme les yeux et me laisse aller.

La mastication se fait plus bruyante, d'la salive vient me coller les boules et suivre la raie des fesses. Elle rumine fort comme prise sous apnée, pt'ain d'noyée dans un l'océan d'son propre corps, et mon tuba n'est la que pour la faire crever d'mon plaisir.

Soudain j'sens un corps étranger dans l'mien, ça fait bizarre, c'n'est pas vraiment douloureux, juste étrangement addictif. Elle nappe des parois de bave, les élargit et s'y aventure. Les effluves presque acides de nos sueurs et de nos miasmes m'agressent les cloisons nasales. D'un coup je hoquette violemment, j'ouvre les yeux. Wendy me regarde avec des yeux de biche, ma pine disparue jusqu'aux bourses, mes poils courts viennent lui chatouiller le museau... y a aussi des filaments de baves, de véritables flaques sur mon bas-ventre... Mais là où je ne semble pas être moi même, comme sortie d'mon propre corps, et regardant le porno d'ma vie, c'est quand je remarque qu'elle m'a enfoncé quatre doigts dans l'cul sans que ça me fasse plus tiquer. Elle me pilonne et je m'sens pris de cours pour la première fois. Le sperme déborde d'sa bouche, elle s'essuie du revers de sa main libre, j'suis pris de soubresauts lorsqu'elle sort de moi. Elle s'allonge sur moi, les yeux dans les yeux, elle semble rayonné tant elle est satisfaite de son effet. J'crois que tous les deux, on joue dans la même école.

_« Au final, t'as l'air d'un bel enculé Craig ! » _me murmure t'elle d'une voix brûlante de séduction avant de mordre la chaire au dessus de la clavicule à pleine dent.


	9. Sexual Brain

J'regarde le plafond fixement d'puis une heure. Il fait noir. Y a juste le trait de lumière sous la porte d'la chambre de Wendy. Allonger à même le clic-clac, les bras derrière la tête, vêtue tout juste de mon boxer. J'ai mal à la tête. J'entends régulièrement les ressorts du matelas de Wendy rebondir et grincer... Ca fait tchak, tchak et dans ma tête c'est le big-bang. Craig baise comme un lapin... frénétiquement mais en plus, il fait durer ce bâtard. J'arrive pas à dormir, et cette nuit moins que les autres...

J'ferme les yeux.

J'imagine Craig monté Wendy, jouer de sa queue en elle... Au fur et à mesure les gémissements étouffés sont devenus des cris. Ils doivent être ruisselants. J'ai la main dans mon calbute me massant la bite à demi molle. Wendy est plutôt jolie, elle a de belles jambes, je me souviens bien de ses jambes au bar... longues sans être de l'os, blanches sans être blafarde... Craig doit s'faire plaise à les écarter dans ses culbutes et les caresser longuement. Elle à une peau de gamine genre de fruit en patte de biche. J'vois bien la pine d'mon pote aller et venir, brillant de mouille. Rentrer et sortir du bout de la verge.

J'empoigne mon sexe, le pouce m'irritant le gland, et le poignet coulissant frénétiquement. Wendy halète, j'entends Craig grogner en silence entre deux cahots de bassin... J'sais qu'il est pas près d'la remplir, mais moi le sang à gonflé la chaire, et je sens ma jouissance proche. Pendant que je me branle, je tiens de l'autre main mon boxer en dessous des boules, manière de ne pas sentir son bandeau barrer mes déhanchements.

L'odeur d'urine est collante, se dégageant de mon sexe calotté et décalotté à chaque vas et viens, aphrodisiaque de primate. J'ai le corps brisé, décousu, recousu à la manière d'un Frankenstein raté. Ma tête n'a de cou que ma bite, et mon bras me semblent comme un étranger à cet agrégat sans queue ni tête...

Je jouis sur mon torse, un liquide épais, blanc visqueux, en plusieurs rasades allant decrescendo. Ma poitrine enfle et se tarit, écrasée dans cet effort...

J'ai encore plus mal au crâne.

Il me parvient des slurps de la chambre. Bruit de sussions bavant d'intimité. Craig gémit. Il doit avoir une tête à la place de la pine.

Debout je m'dirige vers la salle de bain, m'essuyer de papier cul. J'm'asperge le visage d'eau et regarde mon reflet dans la glace. Monstrueux tant j'ai peur de moi même, la peinture de squelette est déformée, elle coule un peu comme usé. Je me masse l'arête du nez, ou bien la tempe. Ferme les yeux. Les rouvres, la lumière me fait mal alors je l'ai referment, papillonnant un temps dans une allure de néon fou, s'allumant par alternance pareil au hall d'un immeuble de ghetto. J'fouille les placards d'une main hâtive, la douleur est atroce, la moitié des médocs se foutent par terre.

**Bordel, elle a pas d'antidouleur s'te pouffiasse ! Ou des somnos...**

Je chope une boîte à la va-vite, lit le boîtier et m'enfilent les trois derniers cachets. Je retourne m'affaler dans le canapé, à compter les secondes de l'horloge de grand-mère ou bien les gémissements de mon pote, je n'sais plus trop. J'sens que l'noir m'enveloppe petit à petit, et j'ai la trouille avant même de sombrer. Un cauchemar avant de dormir...

D'la lumière filtre entre les stores. Une légère pluie frappe les carreaux. Y a pas un bruit dans l'apart. À côté, ça fait plusieurs heures que je n'entends plus rien. Les somnifères m'ont assommé pendant un moment pourtant, je crois, que c'est encore le matin.

Dans la salle de bain, l'aube grise transperce une petite lucarne. J'me barre sous la douche et laisse couler l'eau. Bouillante. Mon corps fume et suinte de l'encre de mon maquillage. Une marrée noire tourbillonne dans la grille.

À poil, j'inspecte mon visage dans la glace, mes cheveux me semblent éclatants, mes yeux... éclaté. J'sors de ce sauna, fouille dans l'sac pour en tirer des vêtements propres. Je pars de l'appartement à moitié habillé, descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre, une veste et un débardeur entre les bras.

La pluie battante sur Long Beach, les gens m'regardent de travers sous leurs parapluies multicolores. Torse poil, le nez en l'air, des goûte dans les yeux je suis un peu un extraterrestre dans le paysage orageux.

**Loin sont les rayons de soleil**

**Toute cette flotte qui balaye**

**Le boulevard des anges noyés**

**De sanglots, de torrents débridés...**

J'imagine d'jà Craig me dire _« T'es l'ange déchu d'Azazel nostalgique de son paradis perdu... » _c'est son délire de m'associer avec des figures littéraires. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. C'est un peu comme une marque d'affection chez lui.

L'océan déchaîné boit littéralement la plage de ses vagues grises. Je m'enfonce dans des ruelles, je n'sais pas où je vais. Je n'ai que mon estomac comme horloge et mon nez comme boussole. Le ciel est placidement sombre. Des heures que je marche. J'ai grignoté dans un fast food, et maintenant j'ai mal partout. J'm'assois à même le sol trempé, mes cheveux me piquent les yeux, les gouttes au bout des mèches coulent entre mes jambes et sur mes baskets. Chien des rues, chat gouttière, vagabond ou SDF les gens passent devant moi, un pas de recul.

_« Hey PD ! Tu pourrais t'fringuer au lieu d't'exhiber._

Je relève la tête. Ils sont une bande de quatre ou cinq à m'regarder comme une merde. Le chef de meute est un négro qui doit avoir une demi-tête de plus que moi. Tresses africaines tirées en arrière dessinant une espèce de motif tribal informe. C'est l'seul à la tête nue. De son compatriote, des uns ou deux cubains à ses côtés et du déchet blanc qui traîne en arrière, ils ont tous mis leurs capuches. C't'histoire commence à faire cliché. J'soulève ma masse et me mets à leur hauteur, du défi dans l'regard.

_« Laisse moi crever dans ma merde blackoss, j't'ai rien demandé. »_

_« Hep, c'est qu'ils me cherchent le petit ! »_

Ils ricanent. J'ai les poings qui frétillent et leurs gueules ont des allures de cibles. Le leader à tout d'une beauté exotique qu'on veut voir flamber...lui ne se marre pas, il a des braises dans mes yeux, sous tension. Ouais, lui aussi a envie qu'on s'frite.

**C'est un tueur. Il a envie de tuer, ça se voit à son visage je vois ses poings serrés dans ses poches. Il faut se tenir tranquille, sans bouger il ne faut pas le regarder dans les yeux. Parce que sinon, si on le regarde dans les yeux, il s'aperçoit qu'on le regarde et il tue, il tue.** _(1)_

Mais moi j'le regarde. Parce que pour une fois au lieu d'crever seul sous la pluie, j'ai juste envie d'me sentir vivant chez ses hommes. Sentir la chaire mater, le sang couler et les testostérones saliver. Alors, je souris, narquois, et il sourit à son tour, entendu. Comme un signal.

**Au moindre signal dans leurs têtes, ils sont prêts à tuer. **_(1)_

On s'jette l'un sur l'autre, chiens que nous sommes, les poings fusent. Ils m'encadrent tous, mais y a que leur chef qui s'active. Ils attendent leurs heures : une fois par terre, je serais mort, car ce sera leurs heures. Alors, je profite de mon souffle.  
Je me rabaisse, son coup passe au dessus de moi, érafle mes cheveux, c'est une éruption de gouttelette. J'uppercut dans son plexus solaire, il recul, la respiration coupée. Il bout du regard et revient à la charge. Il me prend la mâchoire, j'lui défonce les flancs il éclate mon épaule, j'lui détruis la joue. Bientôt y a plus de coups en l'air. Chacun fait résonner la chaire l'une contre l'autre. Y a du sang, de la sueur et d'la salive qui gicle.

On se fou tous les deux à terre, agripper, à chercher à dominer l'autre. J'ai l'dos contre le sol et la seconde d'après c'est lui. On s'latte la gueule à défaut d's'embrasser, on apprend à se haïr au lieu d's'aimer. Se tanner la gueule à bout d'souffle. Le régime

J'ai plus vraiment de sensation. On me tire en arrière, je me reçois un pain dans la figure et je m'échoue dans une flaque boueuse comme un porc. Ca y est je suis mort, ils me sautent dessus et je n'ai plus qu'à me recroqueviller sur moi même, comme un fœtus qu'on veut avorter. Ils me tapent dessus, et je vois leur chef à moitié écrouler qui me regarde comme je le regarde.

Satisfait.

Y a des gars qui passe vite, sans rien faire pour m'aider. Et c'est à peine si j'entends la foule se scinder et des voix s'incruster dans la chaire tannée.

* * *

_(1) Extrait -adapté à la situation- de Roberto Zucco, Bernard-Marie KOLTÈS_


	10. Separation Anxiety

J'ai l'bras qui tâtonne dans l'vide... De l'air, de l'air, du bois... J'me renfrogne la tête dans l'oreiller. Bois, bois et là ce qui doit être le réveille. J'le prends vers moi. Contre moi. Pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Y a d'la pluie contre le carreau.

**journée dodo... temps d'merde... bon lit**.

J'ouvre les yeux. Genre, j'essaye de décrypter les barres de l'appareil. Des |, des _ et des -... J'ne pige que dalle. Mes yeux s'ouvrent et s'ferment. Ouais, c'est ça, il est 2.27 P.M. J'ai dormi comme un loir. Je repose l'engin et me retourne dans les draps. Mes bras entourant la silhouette de Wendy.

**Ca fait un bail que j'ai pas aussi bien dormis... y a pas à dire se vider les couilles, ça t'libère de tous tes problèmes.**

Son corps est chaud bouillant, une légère pellicule stagne sur sa peau de notre baise nocturne. Je m'trémousse contre elle, le nez dans ses cheveux, soufflant sur sa nuque. Elle remue, j'ai dû la réveiller.

_«... Craig sort ta bite de là !_

_... »_

**...'chier !**

Je m'dégage des draps, une trique d'enfer entre les jambes... Direction salle de bain. Je passe la porte, le salon est calme, Kenny doit encore roupiller. Je me calle sur les WC à me branler frénétiquement, les yeux plissés, jusqu'à ce que je vienne. En repensant à hier soir, c'est la première fois qu'une nana s'est occupée d'mon cul... Le pire c'est qu'j'ai aimé. Je jouis entre mes mains et me cale sous la douche, l'eau ébouillantant ma peau.

**putain d'bonne soirée !**

L'eau dans la gueule, ça ruisselle tout long du corps. J'me savonne viteuf, manière de, et je sors de là, une serviette à la taille. Je vais un peu bousculer, bébé Kenny, ça lui fera, les pieds. Je m'approche du canapé... Il est vide...

**Où est-il passé merde... Son sac est encore là...**

Je panique, c'est pas normal qu'il se soit cassé sans rien me dire, normalement il ne fait pas ça, pas tout seul, pas dans une grande ville qu'il ne connaît qu'à peine. Je retourne dans la chambre à la recherche de mon froc, fouille ses poches pour trouver mon portable. Je l'allume, recherche dans le répertoire, sélectionne le nom de Kenny, passe l'engin à mon oreille : ça sonne... Je suis accroupi sur le sol, une simple serviette me barre le bas ventre qui pendouille entre mes jambes. Wendy s'est agité quand j'ai commencé à retourner la pièce à la recherche de mes fringues, maintenant elle regarde mon dos et ma main tenant mon portable fermement collé à oreille. Ça sonne... dans le vide. La messagerie s'enclenche. Je m'impatiente de son répondeur de trois kilomètres de long à sortir une vieille blague à la con retardant le bip d'enregistrement. À travers les stores je vois la pluie battante continuer de tomber. Décidément, c'était une journée de merde. Journée de merde et en plus j'allais devoir aller sous la flotte.** #Bip#** enfin !

_« Kenny bordel où t'es passé ! Fait pas l'con et rappel moi 'spèce de couillon ! Ca va pas de sortir dans ce merdier sans laisser ni de mot ni d'adresse, putain t'es un vrai con parfois je t'assure. Et ne fait pas genre celui qui n'entend pas. S'teplais rappel moi vite. »_

Je raccroche. Ne bouge pas. Contenant une certaine anxiété. Kenny est du genre à faire des conneries. Kenny est aussi du genre à aimer les coins avec de beaux paysages...

_« Wendy ? »_

_« C'est loin l'océan ? »_

_« … Long Beach doit être à une vingtaine de minutes d'ici. »_

_« Ok grouille toi de t'habiller, faut qu'on retrouve Kenny, je suis sûr qu'il est dans la merde ou a moitié pommée. »_

_« Ton pote est un couillon. »_

_« Ouais, tu lui diras toi même. »_

Je m'empressais de réunir mes affaires et de m'habiller. J'enrage dans ma barbe, pestant contre tout et n'importe quoi mon pantalon que j'arrive pas à mettre, mon sommeil qui est trop lourd, Kenny qui est parti, Wendy qui prend son temps comme toutes les femmes... à chaque fois j'ai tendance à m'en vouloir lorsque je laisse Kenny seul. Quand je suis pas là, il lui arrive que des conneries, même si Dieu l'a à la bonne, faut pas non plus trop chercher... Quand je ne peux pas le tempérer, il est pire qu'un toxico...


	11. Nevermore

Le brouhaha dans les oreilles, j'essuie mon visage d'un clinex et le plaque à mon œil bugné au noir. Je suis trempé, ma veste déposée sur les épaules, assis sur un tabouret d'bar, un verre brun de coca devant les yeux, à écouter le ramdam entre les clients et le groupe de zicos et de technicien préparant la petite scène. Un gros black est devant moi à essuyer des verres à whisky d'un chiffon rayé. Parfois, il me jette un regard de pitié, j'ai le corps bien amoché, des bleues partout, quelque plaie superficielle ici et là, du sang coagulé sur ma tempe et mes mains. J'ai mal. Je crois que je serais à l'hosto ou à l'hospice si quelqu'un n'était pas intervenu.

On pose une main sur mon épaule, je tourne la tête avec flegme, c'est « mon sauveur » il doit avoir deux ans de plus que moi, look d'emo avec sa frange rouge et sa coupe en champ de corbeaux, les yeux d'un océan bourré d'éperons boueux. Il demande la bouteille de whisky au patron qui lui cède, il en imbibe un tissu qu'il applique sur ma tempe, je tressaute, les yeux exorbités.

**Ca pique s'te connerie !**

Je râle, ses yeux s'ancrent au mien et je n'dis plus rien... Ce mec à un regard noir qui ferait taire toutes les grognasses dans leurs élégies triviales. Il rend la bouteille au black.

_« Merci Chef ! »_

_« Pas d'quoi gamin. »_

Chef c'est comme ça qu'ils appellent le patron de s'bar, c'est ce mec ainsi que la bande de l'emo qui m'ont sorti de mon embrouille. Les racailles se sont taillé la queue entre les jambes quand ils ont vu les gars qui se rameutaient contre eux. C'était une bataille qu'ils ne pouvaient pas gagner. Je bois une longue gorgée de mon verre, les bulles pétillent le long de mon œsophage, j'ai la bouche pâteuse, aussi aride qu'avant le liquide, le sucre m'a fait désert. Un grand désert intérieur rosé et rossé. Jésus en habit d'ante-christ s'assoit à côté de moi.

_« Tu vas mieux ? »_

_« Comme un poisson sans eau... »_

J'm'éclaircis la voix à la fin de la phrase qui sonnait comme étriquée dans un sac plastique. Je suis encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline et d'une certaine manière sous l'effet d'une douleur clémente... mais je sens la pente douce de la descente lorsque mon corps suinte les drogues de tous ses pores. Je tire la gueule...

_« Tu voulais te faire frapper pas vrai ? »_

J'ouvre grand les yeux. Le goth a prononcé ces mots d'une voix plate, quasiment empathique. Resté interdit à le regardait de travers je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. C'est comme s'il m'avait coupé l'herbe sous l'pied, mouché, paf, épinglé sur un tableau ontologique...

_« T'sais ça se voit quel genre de mec t'es... t'as les veines poinçonnées, les pupilles marquées et tu trembles imperceptiblement. T'es genre addict, mais n'y as pas qu'les drogues qui te rendent barge, c'est toute ta personnalité qui fait s'effondrer ta conscience. T'es un toxico de sensation forte, de tout ce qui est assez fort pour impressionner ton propre monde. J'sais pas ce que tu veux cacher pour être ainsi. Mais tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à ta vie. »_

_« … Ça fait zarb d'entendre ça de la bouche d'un soi-disant dépressif anticonformiste !_

_... »_

_« L'habit n'fais pas l'moine... j'crois que tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ? »_

Ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés un temps sur la croix à mon cou. Le fer blanc s'était imbibé d'un rouge terne. Combien de temps avait-il passé à dresser mon profil psychologique ? Combien de temps avait-il pris à observer les moindres détails de mon corps. J'étais mal à l'aise, car il était trop clairvoyant. Il continue, se levant du tabouret :

_« Ceci dit, je te donne raison sur une chose, la dépression. T'manière, en général, la majorité de ceux faisant d'la psycho sont malades. »_

_« Qui n'l'est pas ? »_

_« Le faible pourcentage d'entre nous qui ne vivrons que d'altruisme, d'empathie, et d'un équilibre immodéré. »_

_« D'la folie. »_

_« Ça ! On l'est tous un peu faut croire. » _

Il part, fier, comme un vieux nanar mal écrit, genre psychologie d'bac à sable. Il monte la scène, on lui tend une guitare et il commence à jouer une introduction mélancolique, une voix grave passe ses lèvres. Et un à un les autres musiciens s'imbriquent à lui. Décidément, ça ressemble de plus en plus à un de ces ending de série polars qui passe à la téloche : moral à deux balles, musique cathartique, genre on apprend quelque chose et ça recommence la semaine prochaine le même jour, à la même heure.

Je fouille dans la poche de mon pantalon, et en sors mon portable. Il marche encore, j'ai un appel en absence, et une demi-douzaine d'SMS, tous de la même personne. Ça peut n'être personne d'autre de toute façon. Je les lis en diagonale un par un puis tape le n° du répondeur. Ca t'chat comme quoi j'ai pas fait mon message personnalisé puis enfin j'arrive à l'appel.

_« Kenny bordel où t'es passé ! Fait pas l'con et rappel moi 'spèce de couillon ! Ca va pas de sortir dans ce merdier sans laisser ni de mot ni d'adresse, putain t'es un vrai con parfois je t'assure. Et ne fait pas genre celui qui n'entend pas. S'teplais rappel moi vite. »_

Je raccroche, fouille le bar des yeux à la recherche d'un nom et tape un court message à son adresse. Une fois passé, je me retourne, dos aux comptoirs, à regardé le concert des goth kids. Le mec à la mèche semble ne pas me quitter des yeux, comme s'il avait observé tout mon manège téléphonique.

* * *

Cette fois, je suis servi dans le mélodrame. Lors d'une énième complainte guitaristique, un Te Deum perdu dans des rivages impies sous fond de distorsion et de grosse caisse. Mélodrame façon cow-boy, genre western plein de ses archétypes modernisé et mis au goût du jour.

Craig défonce presque la porte d'entrée, s'y arrêtant au seuil, le regard attentif à tout son environnement, avide, à la rechercher de sa proie. Et derrière lui, dans les démarcations lumineuses du dehors se dessine la figure de sa douce, de la belle Wendy. Si j'étais pas à ma place, je penserais à un règlement de compte entre deux mec, la fille étant la mise sur la table. Mais je sais qu'il vient pour moi...

**Finalement, c'est pas loin du règlement de compte...**

Il me voit, d'abord je vois comme du soulagement, ses traits tirés se sont relâché un court instant, avant de se raffermir comme ça démarche. La musique de fond continu s'énerve un peu, quelques clients s'intéressent à ce qui se passe avec les nouveaux arrivants, les autres regardent l'emo, et l'emo me regarde lorsque je regarde Craig s'avancer. Il s'arrête droit devant moi. Le barman lave tranquillement ses verres dans mon dos. La musique s'arrête à son point d'orgue. Je me reçois son poing directement dans la joue. Ma tête dans son élan s'écrase à mon épaule. J'ai les yeux lavés, les mèches coulantes, je me stabilise.

**J'crois qu'j'en ai marre de m'prendre des gnons aujourd'hui... j'ai eu ma dose.**

Le temps est comme suspendu. Maintenant tout le monde nous regarde. Trop de monde à la fois... Je pris pour que Dieu les fasse regarder ailleurs. La bande de zicos enchaîne finalement, j'crois que le gratteux à compris ma prière...

Soudain une chaleur vint m'embrasser, m'embarrasser... Craig me sert d'un de ses bras, l'autre a le poing doucement fiché entre mes abdos. Il me tient comme s'il avait cru me perdre à jamais... Je reste comme figé, je comprends qu'à moitié le pourquoi du comment. J'l'entends murmuré à mon oreille, la voix friable comme s'il était sur le point de chialer. Ça vire vraiment au mélodrame...

_« Plus jamais ça mec... plus jamais... sinon... p'tain, sinon je te promets que je t'enferme dans une cellule et que je serais ton voisin d'chambre. Enfoiré d'sombre connard, bordel tu m'as foutus les boules. »_

D'un autre côté, la vie c'est un peu ce mélange des genres et la fin, quelque chose, en général, moins scénarisé ; y'aura alors sans doute une suite. C'est pas assez minable pour finir ici : a presque chialer avec mon pote, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. L'un à dire « plus jamais », l'autre à répondre « j'te promets »...


	12. Deal

**_« 18.07.2013_**

**_Au 3em soir à L.A. Kenny m'a dit : « On se casse ». Alors, on s'est cassé, sans jeter un œil en arrière parce qu'il n'y avait rien à regarder. On a traversé les U.S de part en part. Je me souviens des heures entières qu'on marchait sur le bas côté de la route, le pouce tendu à l'invisible, les voitures filant devant et derrière nous sans s'arrêter. De ville en ville, d'état en état on avait fait de l'auto-stop. On a rencontré des tas de gens un camionneur à moitié dépressif qui avait l'œil trempé, une mère célibataire et son gosse avec qui on s'est amusé tout le long de la route, des hippies dans leurs vannes psychédéliques, une mamie barjot roulant à 200 à l'heure dans un hammer bling-bling. _**

**_Notre route avait été dessinée entre l'ennui mortel à jouer les hitchhiker et des rencontres plus on moins excentrique, jusqu'à atteindre New York. J'ai laissé Kenny dans la chambre d'hôtel pour aller acheter de la mal-bouffe dans le coin. »_**

J'referme le bloc-note. J'suis pas du genre à tenir un carnet de bord, pourtant, depuis le début de ce road-trip il m'arrive de laisser quelque ligne ici et là. Je pose le stylo sur la couverture en carton plastifié, il fait nuit, je suis assis sur le rebord de la vitrine d'une pizzeria, les néons et la lumière intérieure font un curieux mélange de jaune sale et de rouge. Je prends une part de pizza dans une des boites et en mords un gros morceau écoutant le flux de la circulation.

New-York City... C'est immense à s'y perdre. Y a du monde à en crever, c'est une ville insomniaque à en oublier le temps. J'finis ma part. Kenny commençait déjà à convulser à peine quelques pas dans la ville. Pourquoi étions-nous parties de notre banlieue du côté de Denver ?... Kenny cherchait son désert et finalement plus le temps passe, plus c'est le monde qui vient le rattraper. C'est peut-être de ma faute. J'n'aime pas ne rien foutre.

Je me lève, tapote mon cul, m'essuyant la poussière et la cendre, prends les boîtes de pizza sous l'bras et rebrousse chemin vers l'hôtel où j'ai laissé Kenny.

Ça pue l'ammoniaque ici. Rue pavée, étriquée, sombre glauque. Ça m'file des frissons d'marcher seul, mais je dois être celui qui doit foutre le plus la trouille ici. Lugubre encapuchonné. J'entre dans une autre ruelle allant déboucher sur une avenue passante.

Il y a transaction. Un mec corpulent habillé d'un costar et d'un borsalino fait frémir une liasse de billets de 1$ entre ses doigts. Il est encadré de deux acolytes et d'un rottweiler...

**Ce mec est pas un rigolo...**

Le client, un punk, semble plutôt sûr de lui. Le reste de sa bande joue les inconnus sous un lampadaire de l'avenue. Ils fument et bavassent comme si de rien n'était à la lumière, alors que dans l'ombre il y a une passe de main à main. Argent et ce qui doit être des cachetons d'extasy. J'regarde de loin, adossé au mur, les pizzas sous l'bras, à moitié planqué par une grosse benne à ordure. Le punk s'éloigne, prise en main, le mafieux se recul, l'oeil avare froissant encore les billets verts entre ses doigts, l'un de ses hommes s'allume une clope, le chien se couche à ses pieds, ils discutent bas, mais l'atmosphère à repris un poids normal. Cet état de suspens qui n'est pas seulement affaire de contrebande ou d'illégalité, juste une attention particulière à un sujet, aux aguets face à la repartie, aux arguments. Le rapport humain est souvent plus proche d'un échange que d'un dialogue.

Je m'soutire de ma planque et avance en ligne droite, décontractée. Le chien grogne entre ses pattes, il lève la tête et déjà trois paires d'yeux sont tournées vers moi en toute discrétion. Leurs paroles ne sont d'jà plus qu'des murmures, et leurs cercles offre une ouverture. Ma ligne droite n'est pas si droite, doucement elle se courbe, et à peine je vois mes pieds ne plus suivre le dallage du trottoir que je suis déjà dans leur ouverture. Celui qui doit être le parrain du groupe s'avance, il est imposant, des yeux châtain, calculateurs, un rictus plein de fierté sur les lèvres et une voix enrouée d'aiguë, de grave et d'une profondeur nasale.

_« On peut t'aider ? »_

_« C'est peut-être moi qui peux vous aider. »_

Je dis ça en sortant quelque billet de ma poche. Le bouffi me regarde, puis regarde l'argent, il sourit.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »_

Il roule des yeux. J'l'emmerde. Les deux ricanent, le chien réplique. Sa main glisse sur la frange de son costume, il en écarte un pan. Il est fait sur mesure, intérieur velours, grosses rayures noires, avec de multiples poches cousues main, elles sont pleines de dope diverse et variées. Rien que ce veston vaut le pesant en drogue qu'il y cache. Il a un 9mm passé à la ceinture, crosse argentée, agrippant en acier sombre, il y a le numéro de série sur la longe : 6966. J'hoche la tête et sors quelques billets supplémentaires.

Quand je me retourne, j'vois encore la ruelle. Ils doivent être toujours là, je vois encore de la fumée sortir de l'obscurité. Dans ma tête, j'entends encore résonner une phrase couchée au premier quart d'un film ayant pour contexte et prétexte le monde de la drogue et du deal, _« Twelve »_ je crois :_ « J'entre et je sors de la vie des gens comme un fantôme, et on ne me vois jamais partir, car c'est ainsi qu'on offre le meilleur service. »_ La vérité, c'est que ces spectres se doivent d'être aussi invisible qu'ils peuvent être effrayant. Un fantôme ça te hante l'esprit et une fois qu'on est addict, on sait qu'ils sont là quelque part, à te hanter, te vendre leurs services, t'aider à devenir le pâle spectre de toi même.

* * *

J'ouvre la porte de notre chambre. Kenny est affalé sur le canapé le regard vide à maté un film de charme sur l'écran, il a une main dans son froc, mais ne se branle pas. Je m'assois à côté de lui et lâche sur la table basse le sachet de weed et deux fioles de mescal. J'vois son regard brunir puis briller, il me regarde le sourire naissant.

_« Trop classe mec ! »_

Je ne réponds pas, choppe une nouvelle part de pizza et m'installe plus confortablement. Le téléviseur débite un dialogue de bas étage, acteur de dernière catégorie, juste un prétexte à émoustiller les sens. L'érotique se veut esthétique, mais ils n'en donnent pas toujours les moyens suffisants. Le bon vieux porno est toujours plus satisfaisant, dans leurs objets que dans leurs résultats, ils ne se font pas une fausse idée de leur utilité première. Kenny se roule déjà un pet, avachit, il a toujours son caleçon à moitié baissé et le t-shirt relevé, des miettes de tabac tombe dans son nombril. Un rien dans un trou noir.


	13. My Kingdom for a Dumb

Je zyeute par la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel, la nuit est jaune pollué. Insomnie, encore. Me suis isolé dans un coup de mou espérant trouver le sommeil. On s'était fait bédo sur bédo. Les yeux injectés de sang, comme encore coulés dans de la fumée, ils me piquent. Je me tords les paupières de mes poings constamment, j'sais que ça n'sert à rien, ça ne me soulage même pas, mais y a qu'ça qui m'vient à l'esprit.

Sur le lit, mon portable vibre, je le prends; un temps passe que je m'accoutume à la luminosité de l'écran. Y a un nom qui s'inscrit, un nom que j'ai envie de cracher. Je réponds. Bégayant à moitié, ma bouche lestée de cheat. L'onde va et revient, j'éloigne l'appareil de mon oreille, ça cri trop fort à l'autre bout. J'ai mal à la tête.

**Mon royaume pour un muet !**

Pourquoi elle m'appelle... Je veux plus d'histoire, je n'veux plus savoir, plus la voir ! Je suis un lâche, mais je ne suis pas prêt à ça, je l'ai jamais été. J'suis un gamin merde ! J'traîne dans les rues, je bois, je fume, je baise. Je vais en cours quand je ne suis pas en train de fouiller les poubelles, boire à un bar, ou me battre contre des cons. J'ai la responsabilité d'une huître vide, j'n'ai même pas de perle à protéger, juste ma coquille à traîner, et me forcer la main ce serait me tuer et se tuer.

Je l'entends me crier dessus, j'ai ma lèvre qui tremble, et mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair de ma paume. Jointure blanche, l'oeil délavé, le teint blafard... je suis déjà un cadavre alors laissez moi crever... j'hurle.

« Dégage de ma vie bordel ! J'existe plus !... J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que t'as dans le bide, va te faire vomir, moi je veux pas d'ça et je ne t'ai jamais voulu! »

Je raccroche, mon doigt rageusement appuyé sur le bouton rouge. La chambre est bien silencieuse d'un coup... J'ai fait ce qu'aurait dû faire mon père... Ce qu'il aurait dû faire à trois reprises. Disparaître avant que j'existe, que ma sœur existe, que mon frère existe. Disparaître et ne pas subir c'te vie, ne pas faire subir c'te vie. Sommes-nous génétiquement prédisposés à vivre les mêmes situations ? En tout cas, nous sommes disposés à ne pas faire les mêmes conneries.

Je me lève, trop vite, la tête me tourne. J'ouvre la porte qui mène au salon, Craig est toujours installé dans le canapé, il se paluche la queue devant un film de boule, un joint entre les lèvres. Quand il me voit, il sursaute, cachant son entrejambe d'un coussin, comme s'il avait douze ans et que j'avais été sa mère le découvrant en train de se branler dans sa chambre.

« C'est bon gros, j'en ai rien à faire de ta bite... »

Soufflais-je. Il rigole, mais ne retourne pas pour autant à son activité. Il me dévisage.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive vieux, ta la tête d'un mec qu'à vu un mort ! »

« Red m'a appelé. Elle est en cloque

... »

« Hein ! Elle t'a trompé ?! »

« Non, non...

il est de moi...

ça fait 3 mois. »

« Tu t'fou de ma gueule c'est ça hein ? Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit ? »

Derrière le coussin, je sais qu'il ne bande plus du tout. C'est comme si je l'avais passé sous une douche froide. Moi aussi je suis douché...

« J'lui ai dit de s'démerder sans moi, je n'veux pas voir la gueule de s'môme, ni la sienne à c'te chienne ! »

« Ken', ça va pas la tête ? C'est ton gosse, t'peux pas laisser tomber Red comme ça. »

« Rien à foutre... j'veux pas être père. J'veux pas recevoir des ordres toute la sainte journée : Kenny va acheter des couches, et pendant qu't'y seras rapporte moi d'la niôle! Kenny baisse le son de la télé y a le gamin qui pionce! Kenny tu veux bien le prendre je suis fatigué... Kenny, kenny, kenny... Ce n'est pas pour moi, tu comprends !? »

« Mais merde mec ! Faut te prendre en main, un gosse c'est la retraite pour des gars comme nous, ça permet de filer droit ! Une femme, un foyer, un boulot, un enfant. T'sais, moi j'aimerais bien me caser... »

« J'ai même pas vingt ans ! Et puis tu rêves les bisounours toi ! Tu crois quoi ? Ma maison, ça va être un taudis en carton-pâte, ma femme deviendra une mégère frustrée, alcoolique et frigide, moi je serais bon qu'à me suicider, le gosse vivra avec de la merde sur le pied et y aura que des allocs et d'la charité pour qu'on puisse bouffer du pain d'mie une fois par jours. Rêve, c'est pas pour moi, je suis bien mieux seul. »

« Kenny

... »

« Ta gueule Craig ! »

Je me lève brutalement du canapé. Il essaye de m'attraper la manche, je lui fou une torgnole par réflexe, et fil dans la chambre m'enfiler un jogging sur mon caleçon. Craig c'est levé à son tour, le fut encore baissé, il ouvre la bouche...

« Je t'ai dit de te la fermer ! »

Je le bouscule à l'encadrure de la chambre, et me dirige à pas vif vers la sortie. Je claque la porte sur le regard exorbité de mon ami et descends les marches quatre à quatre. En à peine quinze minutes, l'état second du cheat à complètement disparu, et il n'y a plus qu'une rage avide qui me broie le ventre. J'n'ai plus mal aux yeux, mais c'est tout mon corps qui me démange maintenant. L'énergie d'une colère que je dois exorciser, si ce n'est en tapant alors c'est en haletant.

Le réceptionniste me regarde passer devant le comptoir de l'hôtel. Il a l'air surpris. Je marche à grandes foulées, proscrit, comme si j'allais vomir d'une seconde à l'autre. Une fois sortie je me mets à courir comme un dératé. Je sprinte dans les avenues new-yorkaises. Je retourne à mes années de premier cycle où je fuyais à la moindre contrariété, je me tiré vers le stade où l'on y faisait sport. J'accaparais la piste, longueur sur longueur, à pleine vitesse, comme si ma vie se résumé à ce souffle qui s'échappe, encore et encore, une étoile filante qui va et vient. J'étais doué à l'époque, le mec qui s'occupait du club athlétisme m'avait repéré par hasard, un soir. Il m'avait proposé de rejoindre l'équipe les mercredis après-midi. J'y suis allé deux fois, puis je lui ai dit que je comptais arrêté, que je ne courrais que parce que mon corps ne m'en donnait pas le choix. , ce n'était ni un plaisir, ni un passe-temps. Les années sont passées. Et bagarres, et drogues ont complètement raturé cet exutoire.

Aujourd'hui je m'en rends compte. J'ai fait à peine cent mètres et je souffle déjà comme un bœuf. Mes pieds traînent, tremblant. Un point de côté me poinçonne la taille, je le tiens d'une main, cramponné par cette blessure par balle. La clope m'a tué, je n'ai plus de respiration... Je me force alors. Lentement je continu à courir, parce que je n'ai plus qu'à penser à mes poumons, à mon point de côté, au paysage qui se déroule, aux pieds passant l'un devant l'autre. Plus à Craig, plus à Red ni à son foutu fœtus, plus à ma vie à Denver, plus à rien d'autre que cette course.


	14. Born in a Lucky Star

Sur le perron de l'hôtel, j'abrite ma clope entre les mains pour l'allumer. Cliquetis et torrent du chalumeau sous acier. Mode tempête, flamme bleue comme un éclair. Le papier se recroqueville, se noircit, et se consume dans la même seconde, et les brins de tabac sec comme un désert étouffent leurs derniers souffles dans la brillance du brasier.

J'aspire longuement la première taffe. Regarde d'un côté à l'autre de la rue, toujours bondé de gens. Le temps de me fringuer et de descendre les étages que déjà Kenny disparaissait dans la nuit new-yorkaise. Ce môme passe son temps à fuir et j'me rends compte seulement aujourd'hui du pourquoi : la peur de s'investir, d'être responsable, de décevoir, de perdre son étrange liberté.

**Et je n'sais même pas par où il est parti...**

Je ne vois personne susceptible d'avoir vu quelque chose. Pas de SDF ou de prostitué, personne d'assez fixe pour faire un film de ce lieu. Ça passe et trépasse à l'autre bout de la rue, au prochain croisement. Alors je vais dans une direction au pif, les mains dans les poches et la bouche enfumée.

J'crois que Kenny est comme il est parce qu'il n'est pas né sous une bonne étoile. Une famille chaotique, aussi insalubre que leur demeure une recherche d'attention quasi maladive jusqu'à faire les pires conneries du monde pour paraître intéressant cette étrange maturité doublée d'une attitude de Peter Pan...

**Ouais au fond, c'est un Peter Pan, même s'il a un père et qu'il n'est pas le seul gosse de c'te putain de famille...**

Il rapporte autant d'argent qu'il le peut à ses parents, qui le fume en niôle, gueulant sans arrêt après lui pour un oui ou un non. Il s'est plus occupé de ses frangins que son père ou sa mère et, au fur et à mesu,re il a construit un mur orchestré par toujours plus de substance. Se sont ses fées clochettes grelottant à ses oreilles et devant ses yeux. Il c'est peu à peu effacé à Neverland, ayant de plus en plus de mal à s'en dé-lotir. La réalité l'effraie, les autres aussi sans le filtre de ses substances.

**Ces médocs... au début c'était pour le fun. J'croyais... Mais ce n'était pas un moyen pour lui, juste la seule fin possible... Je suis un piètre connard !**

« Merde ! »

En pleine rue, les gens se retournent à ma grossièreté soudaine. À ceux qui garder leurs prunelles trop longtemps sur ma gueule je répondais d'un doigt, la bouche fumant comme un diable, retroussé, les canines en chien féroce.

Je n'comprends que maintenant la raison pour laquelle il a voulu qu'on parte de Denver dans son dit désert... Red en cloque, lui et la frousse que ça engendrait.

**En fait, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de revenir à Denver...**

Je fouille les rues au hasard à la recherche de sa trogne quelque part. Trouver un pommer dans une ville comme New York...

**Quelle blague **!

Arrêté au beau milieu du trottoir, je parasite la marche des passants. La tête dans les grattes-ciel a toisé la chape nocturne. Ma clope est arrivée en fin de vie, j'en tire une autre d'un paquet déjà quasiment vide. J'ai envie d'abandonner là...

« Hep gars, t'aurais du feu ? »

Sur le point d'allumer ma cigarette, mes yeux s'orbite d'une lueur sarcastique. C'est un clodo qui m'a interpellé. Il est adossé à une benne à ordure. La trentaine, des cernes d'insomniaques, la peau comme mazoutée. Habillé d'un treillis, de ranger est de sa veste de camouflage on croirait à un ancien militaire.

**Bah non, j'ai une gueule à fumer, moi ?!**

« Ouais... »

Je m'approche et lui tends le feu. Il s'enfile une industrielle.

« Merci gars. Tu cherches quelqu'un ? »

Je fronce les sourcils un instant. Je regarde l'homme un instant, il n'a pas l'air menaçant derrière sa barbe de 3 jours. Je laisse aller mes soupçons et m'abaisse à son niveau pour mieux l'entendre.

« J'ai l'air de chercher quelqu'un ? »

« Ouais... J't'observe de loin depuis que t'es dans la rue et on dirait un amoureux transi qui cherche l'âme sœur. »

« … Y a mon pote qu'est parti comme une furie et depuis j'essaye de le retrouver. C'est tout. »

« Ouais... ton pote. T'sais, tu me rappelles moi quand j'avais ton âge... »

Il ne doit y avoir que dix ou quinze ans qui nous séparent, pourtant ce gars me parle comme un vieux. Je m'adosse définitivement contre le mur, l'écoutant avec plus ou moins d'attention. Ça fait du bien de se poser.

L'homme est comme un sultan dans son royaume d'ordure, affalé c,n pacha entre une poubelle, un sac de couchage et un de voyage. Les détritus sont ses encens et la foule ses danseuses. Est-il Shéhérazade ou bien le seigneur à son écoute ? Une boule de poil surgit de son col, luisante, une fouine blonde et blanche, il lui caresse l'encolure. De surprise en surprise, je vois une pelle rouillée portée à sa ceinture.

**C'est quoi ce mec qui se trimbale avec une pelle et une fouine à New York**

« T'es marrant. T'es dans la plus grande ville des States et tu bug sur l'excentricité d'une fouine alors que toute cette cité est excentrique ! Il s'appelle Greg, il est gentil. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire à propos ton âge ?

... »

J'ignore sa plaisanterie. La fouine se niche derrière son cou comme autour d'un bon feu en hiver, se laissant écouter contes et merveilles.

« J'disais qu'tu m'rappel ma jeunesse parce que, moi aussi, je courrais sans arrêt après mon pote. On s'est connu en Irak. Il s'appelait Gregory, un français naturalisé américain. Dans l'armée, on protège toujours les arrières de ses camarades. Nous deux ç,a s'est fait naturellement. C'était un idéaliste. Toujours à avoir le feu sacré face aux ordres sur papier, mais rempli de doute une fois sur place. Derrière ses faux airs arrogants il se montrer d'une empathie presque maladive, un Stockholm de guerre qui lui causait des problèmes avec la hiérarchie. Il était Rimbaud en habit de maquisard, tu saisis ?

J'étais toujours là pour l'épauler, balayer ses doutes et faire ceux en quoi on nous avait appelés. Derrière son allure d'ange aux cheveux blond, c'était un putain de tireur. Moi aussi, le physique en plus. Il s'était promis de me battre au corps à corps dès notre premier entraînement. Le courant passait bien. De loin on donnait l'impression de se tourner autour... pour moi ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Pas que le manque de nana dans l'armée me travaillait,ais je crois que je l'aimais plus qu'un frère d'arme.

...

T'sais aujourd'hui, les pertes militaires des pays riches ne sont plus celles du Xxem siècle. Bien moins nombreuses, nous sommes dans une approche logistique et de communication, une guerre chirurgicale mais il y en a toujours un peu, et ça participe à rendre leurs morts plus tragiques. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je le vois. »

« C'est du tire larme ton histoire. »

Il rit jaune. Je suis trop con réagir comme ça. La guerre c'est d'la merde, mais faut bien que quelqu'un les fassent, les subissent. J'crache sur la gueule d'cette autorité qui fait plus de victimes que de paix. « L'homme est un loup pour l'homme » on ne fait pas sans. Le militaire reprend d'une voix tremblant légèrement d'émotion lorsque je me relève mâchant des excuses.

« On est tous en guerre, gamin. Toi comme les autres. T'y tiens à ton pote, non ? Et tu sais qu'il se bat contre plus fort que lui, alors tu le couvres. Devant Dieu il vaut mieux s'être vidée tous ses secrets. »

« J'crois pas en Dieu mon gars, mais merci, il faut que je le retrouve, encore. »

Je commence à m'éloigner. Ça trotte dans ma tête. Incertain je me retourne, il me regarde toujours, un pâle sourie incarné sur sa face salie.

« Une dernière chose... pourquoi tu t'trimbales une pelle ?

... »

« Pour creuser ma tombe quand j'aurais trouvé un endroit où crever. »

Ce mec... amateur de Hobbes, assimilant son pote à Rimbaud comme je l'assimile Kenny... cherche ou crever comme Kenny. Le monde est gonflé de suicidaire frustré de leur espèce et de leur espace...


End file.
